


Voglio andare sull'altalena!

by onlyna (robs)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kids, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-26 21:26:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robs/pseuds/onlyna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Voglio andare sull'altalena!” piagnucola, sbattendo i piedi quando la mamma gli dice di no, perché c'è già un bambino e deve aspettare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voglio andare sull'altalena!

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per l'iniziativa “AU!Niam/Zarry/Lilo/Nouis/Lirry Fest.” del gruppo Wanki!Fic.

“Voglio andare sull'altalena!” piagnucola, sbattendo i piedi quando la mamma gli dice di no, perché c'è già un bambino e deve aspettare. Fa i capricci per qualche minuto, prima che una manina si appoggi sulla sua spalla e il bimbo che prima era sull'altalena gli sorrida; c'è una signora che lo guarda orgogliosa, mentre dice a Harry di non piangere e che adesso può andare lui.   
“Sono Zayn,” dice, prendendogli una mano per accompagnarlo all'altalena.   
“Io Harry,” sorride lui, le lacrime ormai dimenticate, mentre la signora che accompagna l'altro lo aiuta a salire e comincia a spingerlo sotto gli occhi allegri del figlio.


End file.
